The Lion and the Snake 3 Final
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: this is it, the last part of lion and snake, again rated M. Draco's such a tease


Final part of Lion and Snake, hope you all enjoy it!!! This is my very first "naughty" scene ever, so let me know what you think! Reviews and criticism really help. Now I give you part 3 of Lion and Snake…..

Draco released Harry's arms as he began to move down his body, a surprised gasp escaped from Harry as Draco suddenly flicked his tongue over his nipple. "You're such a tease Draco, I can't stand it anymore"Harry spoke, as Draco fully removed his pajama shirt. Draco didn't answer, he simply drew his finger tip around Harry's sensitive bud. Harry gripped the sides of the bed, gasping out as Draco covered his mouth over the sensitive bud, swirling his tongue around it causing Harry to moan. Draco slowly moved his mouth to Harry's other nipple and began teasing it with his wickedly skilled tongue. Sinful thoughts of where else that tongue should be ran through Harry's mind, as his body reacted to the treatment it was receiving from the blonde.

"Enjoying yourself, Potter"Draco murmured, running his hand down Harry's bare thigh feeling the muscles tense up under his light touch. "You're so sensitive"he smirked, drawing circles with his finger around Harry's inner thigh. Harry shut his eyes as the sudden touch of Draco's finger teasing the tip of his swelling manhood. "Don't close your beautiful eyes Potter, I want to see the lust in them as I give you pleasure"Draco said, before kissing the very tip of Harry's manhood.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Draco, a curious smile across his face. "I will make you mine"Draco said, as he possessively wrapped his hand around Harry's erection. He slowly began stroking the still hardening shaft, feeling Harry's muscles tensen up at his possessive touch. "Oh Draco… faster… please"Harry said, barely louder than a whisper. Draco stroked the shaft up all the way to the tip and slowly back down to the base. "Draco… please go faster, you're torturing me"Harry spoke again, as Draco's other hand gently massaged his thigh. "I can't hear you, Potter… speak up"Draco said, playing his fingers around Harry's sensitive tip. Harry tilted his head and looked straight into Draco's eyes. "I said go faster… ferret!"Harry snapped, a devilish smirk upon his face. Draco glared darkly at Harry, carefully tightening his grip on Harry's manhood. He suddenly removed his hand from around Harry, smirking at the disappointed look on Harry's face. "Relax Potter and… brace yourself"he said, moving in between Harry's legs. Harry's grip tightened on the sides of the bed and he closed his eyes tightly. Draco lowered his head and took Harry's erection in to his mouth in one swift motion, earning a long moan from him. Draco gently began bobbing his head up and down on Harry's still-swelling manhood. Harry bucked his hips as Draco's mouth went up on him, satisfied that he made Draco nearly choke. "_So that's how you want to play, Potter_"Draco thought to himself, as his skillful tongue licked and teased Harry's manhood. He reached up with both hands and held Harry's thighs down against the bed so he couldn't buck again. A deep swelling sensation was awakening in Harry, he could feel himself getting closer to his peak. "Draco…" Harry moaned, trying so hard to move his hips. As if reading his mind, Draco moved his hands away from Harry's thighs. Without concern for the other boy, Harry bucked his hips hard feeling his cock slip further into Draco's hot mouth. "Oh Draco!"Harry nearly screamed, bucking his hips again.

Draco quickened his movements, going down on Harry every time he bucked his hips. Harry's heart beat sped up, his breathing becoming faster and more shallow. He was nearing his limit, the fact Draco wasn't only sucking him but was also twirling his tongue around him didn't help any.

"Just…uhnn..a little.. Ooh..faster!"Harry half moaned half shouted, as Draco ran his tongue up the underside of him. Draco was more then happy to oblige this request and quickly picked up his pace. "DRACO!"Harry cried, as he suddenly came fast and hard in Draco's mouth.

The end!!! Hope you all loved it as much as the first two! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
